


Oranges and Green Carnations

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky cannot compete in the latest Grand Prix due to his injuries. Fortunately, Otabek will compete for two.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Writing Rainbow Make Up Round





	Oranges and Green Carnations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).



_“How could I have been so careless?”_ , Yuri lamented silently in hospital bed in Saint Petersburg.

Having won the latest Grand Prix and broken world records, he had gotten too arrogant, punishing himself beyond his boundaries upon seeing how damn better both Victor and Japanese Yuuri were. He could well end up with bronze this time, or worse, beyond the podium!

This line of thinking ended up leading to his demise. Metaphorically speaking, of course. Trying to perform a particularly difficult routine ended with him falling to the ice in an extremely unfortunate way, resulting in a complicated knee fracture days before he was to leave for the first competition.

Damn him! Damn his competiveness and stupidity! Why was he trying to do something he knew was beyond his abilities? Now he won’t be able to compete in the tournament, and perhaps compete at all – he’s heard horror tales of skaters who had to retire young due to their injuries.

He was shaken from his grim thoughts by a knock on the door to his room (thank heavens that Yakov managed to get him a single room, even if it was at children’s ward).

“Enter!”, Yuri called. Was it already visiting time? He didn’t have many visitors due to his coach’s strict rules, only his grandpa and a few other skaters. Who could it be?

“Hello.”

It was Otabek. He was holding a boquet of green carnations (if it was somebody else Yuri would have felt offended – those are the cheapest flowers – but it was _Otabek_ ) and basketful of oranges (decent, but Victor and Yuuri brought him a basket with kumquats and lychees, which honestly beats anything anyone would bring – damn those two, outcompeting everybody even out of the ring).

“Oh, it’s you. Hi Otabek, didn’t know you were in Saint Petersburg,” said Yuri.

“I wasn’t”, replied Otabek, “I flew when I heard what happened to you.”

“Oh”, was all Yuri could reply. Almaty was far from St. Petersburg and exactly the opposite way from Beijing where the nearest competition was to take place.

Otabek said nothing.

“Thanks for coming all the way. I hope it won’t cause you troubles on your way to Beijing.”

“St. Petersburg is well connected with Beijing, so don’t worry, seeing you was more important to me anyways.”

Yuri blushed and a few seconds of silence followed.

“Hey, Otabek,” asked Yuri.

“Hmm?”, hummed Otabek, setting these damn carnations in the vase on the small desk beside Yuri’s bed (and Yuri knew he won’t be throwing them away even when they all wither).

“Will you skate for me? Will you win the Grand Prix for me, now that I cannot participate?”, asked Yuri.

He knew it was a lot to ask, but he’s felt desperate and, to be honest, utterly miserable. Now he could achieve greatness through somebody else, even though nobody would know it. And, most of all, he had a crush on Otabek he had yet to express.

“I’ll try my best,” Otabek replied, smiling softly.

This made Yuri feel confident and an idea was born in his mind. He shouldn’t push his luck, but he was Yuri and he never learned from his mistakes. What could turn worse anyways?

“Now, you need to seal the promise. Close your eyes and lean to me,” he asked Otabek.

Otabek did, and Yuri kissed him. He wanted for it to be only a short peck, but it was Otabek who prolonged the kiss and guided him through it (to his embarrassment, Yuri has never kissed anyone romantically before – sure there were family kisses and hello and goodbye kisses, but he had never kissed anyone he liked that way).

It was also Otabek who finished the kiss and pulled away as Yuri was already panting and beetroot red.

“I assume it’s sealed now?”, Otabek asked, and Yuri didn’t know how to reply other than with a short “Yeah”.


End file.
